


with darling hunger

by crookedspoon



Series: BruDick Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Exposition, Fake Marriage, M/M, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick and Bruce get married for legal reasons. The only problem? Now they have to consummate their marriage to make it binding.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDick Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614703
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	with darling hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



> Written for Day 2 "Fake Relationship / Something made them do it" at brudickweek 2020.
> 
> The idea was graciously provided by kmfillz who wanted an AU of Batman (1940) #27, in which there is a custody battle with Dick's supposed aunt and uncle, but instead of letting Dick go to them, Bruce marries him. Trouble is, now they have to consummate the marriage to make it stick. Lots of handwaving going on here, of course. Child marriages are still legal in many parts of the US, although I somehow doubt there are any underage same-sex marriages. Consummation also hasn't been a legal requirement for quite a few decades. But hey, why be a stickler when you can have porn, right?

Dick's chest is heaving, although he's barely daring to breathe. He tries to scoot back further against the headboard, but the pillows are making him slip back down.

"We don't have to do this," Bruce says.

His hand is warm on Dick's ankle, reassuring. He means what he's saying, but. He misunderstands. Dick is not trying to get away. He's just... he's just overwhelmed. This is all happening so fast.

"Not if you don't want to."

Bruce's voice is so soft, so understanding, but if Dick is not mistaken, there's an edge of raw emotion beneath it, too. It's rare to see the usually so composed Batman this affected by something.

Dick wants to reach out, to reassure Bruce in turn. Because the thing is, Dick wants this. He just doesn't know if he can _say_ he wants this. What if that's not what Bruce wants to hear? What if that makes it all worse for him somehow?

"They won't let me stay with you if we don't," Dick says. It seems to be the most prudent choice. Rational. Bruce likes rational.

"I know." Bruce's eyes are downcast, like he can't even look at Dick anymore. "But you don't have to. We'll find another way."

"Bruce," Dick says and shushes Bruce with his fingers to his lips.

Bruce's eyes close as if to savor the touch. Dick's heart is thumping loudly in his chest. His voice is barely above a whisper when he continues. 

"It's already happened. You..." He swallows, because he still can't believe the truth to these words. "You already put your reputation on the line for me. If we go back now... I don't know."

"It was my decision. And if it meant you could stay, it was the right one."

"Except that now, you regret it."

"The only thing I regret, Dick, is my rashness. If I had looked at every angle, I would have found another loophole that would not have put you into this position."

"You're in this position, too."

Dick is going through a host of complicated feelings right now and it's like being torn in different directions. On the one hand, Dick is more than touched that Bruce would risk everything just so that they could stay together. On the other, Bruce's hesitation hurts him deeply.

Maybe it was stupid of him to hope that Bruce secretly _wanted_ to marry him and that this whole custody battle had presented Bruce with an opportunity to do so, even if it was not a perfect one.

This whole mess started when Uncle George and Aunt Clara showed up, claiming to be Dick's remaining relatives and therefore wanting to take him in. Because they're family. Never mind that Bruce and he have been living together for years and that Bruce is more family to him than anyone else by this point. 

The last thing he wants is to lose that. The last thing he wants is having to leave Bruce. But Uncle George and Aunt Clara said that, legally, he had to, because their claim to him was better than Bruce's, and no amount of discrediting it seemed to work.

Initially, they thought it would be an easy win, no matter what George and Clara said, but the judge assigned to their case seemed to be in favor of reuniting Dick with his long-lost blood relatives – whom Dick has never met nor heard of before in his life – instead of leaving custody to Bruce, the man who had cared for him since the death of his parents.

When the first day of hearings did not look rosy, they discussed their options: Dick could emancipate, so he would not have to go with George and Clara, but that would come with its own set of challenges. For one, Dick would have to take up residence apart from his guardian and since Bruce would be the guardian to sign the papers, Dick would have to move out of Wayne Manor. Which is the very thing he wants to avoid.

Emancipation would also take time to review – time that they don't have. 

The quickest and most foolproof option that they came to, after much deliberation, was to get married. 

Since marriage constitutes another form of emancipation from one's guardians, Dick would be free from George and Clara, and as a bonus, he could continue living with Bruce. (And as an extra bonus, Dick would be _married_ to Bruce.)

Dick pretended to be reasonable and understanding as Bruce laid out his plan and assured Dick that they would annul the marriage in a few months' time. Just long enough for Dick to become of age, and for the George and Clara business to be forgotten again. Dick's heart was racing, his body both hot and cold. He wanted to tell Bruce how marrying him would be the best possible outcome for him and that he wouldn't want to annul anything, but he didn't want to make it even weirder than it already was. Bruce was doing a good thing for him and Dick shouldn't guilt trip him with his own feelings.

As soon as Dick agreed, perhaps a little too eagerly, Bruce's shoulders relaxed. They spoke no more of it during patrol, but Dick couldn't hide his giddiness that night. He flipped and spun and tumbled more than usual and was glad for the exercise. He would have barely slept a wink without it.

He was going to marry Bruce! The mere thought exhilarated him. It might just be a ruse that would allow him to stay with Bruce for now, but Dick held out hope that Bruce would forget to annul it later. And that he would maybe come to love Dick enough to not want to annul it either way.

The next morning after breakfast, Bruce drew him aside and asked if he still wanted to go through with "their plan." Hearing it referred to like that made Dick's stomach twist uncomfortably, but he ignored it. His answer hadn't changed.

"Of course," he said as gravely as possible. He didn't want Bruce to think he was not aware of the sacrifices Bruce was making for Dick's sake.

A small smile broke out on Bruce's tired face and it was a boon to see. Bruce's features had been stiff with consternation lately. Ever since George and Clara came into their lives and turned them upside down.

"I'm glad to hear that," Bruce said and went down on one knee in front of Dick. "I know we have already agreed on this, but I feel like it would be incomplete without this gesture." 

He produced a velvet box from his pockets and opened it. There was a gold ring inside.

"Dick, will you marry me?"

Dick was close to tears. Not knowing how else to react, he threw his arms around Bruce and hugged him tight.

"Yes," he whispered. His throat was tight with emotion and he feared that if he spoke any louder, he'd break out in a grateful sob. "Of course I will marry you, Bruce."

He held on to him tighter, because if he didn't, he would be unable to stop himself from kissing Bruce. And he didn't know whether Bruce would welcome that. He didn't marry Dick out of love, after all, but out of a sense of duty. Dick had to remember that. For Bruce, the decision was not as easy as it was for him.

Dick felt something melt inside him as Bruce embraced him, too, and he shivered. Maybe Bruce thought Dick was afraid instead of excited, because he rubbed Dick's back soothingly and placed his hand on the back of Dick's head.

"It's going to be all right," he said.

"I know," Dick replied and pressed a kiss to Bruce's neck which he disguised as nuzzling. He trembled, heart hammering in his chest, to be getting away with so much and at the same time fearing that Bruce had noticed and was going to call him out on it.

On the way to the registrar Dick couldn't stop fiddling with the ring encircling his finger. The sensation was so new. A reminder that he and Bruce would be bound to each other soon in the eyes of the law. Dick could hardly believe his luck. He had thought he would have to wait years before making his feelings known. But with this... he could risk telling Bruce sooner. Dick was vibrating with the possibilities.

If only that had been the end of it.

Their desperate shotgun wedding did not have the desired effect of making the custody trial go away. Clara called their marriage into question. It was a sham, she said, clearly designed to keep Dick from his family and she demanded it be annulled at once.

To top it all off, the press started all sorts of salacious rumors about the kind of relationship Bruce had had with Dick prior to this. Reading about them made Dick's cheeks burn – with indignation, but also something more. How dare they suggest that Bruce had been anything less than decent to Dick?

How dare they make Dick imagine an alternate reality in which Bruce was already taking him to bed every night? Because that is what a secret part of him has wanted for quite some time.

Dick is not a child anymore. He has urges. And he wants Bruce to help him sate those urges. Taking care of them himself only gets him so far.

It's kind of funny, in a way, how the judge granted Dick's wish: it was decided that he and Bruce should consummate their marriage if it was to hold up in court.

So this is how they come to be in the position they're both in: sitting on Bruce's four-poster bed in the master bedroom, with the curtains drawn and witnesses on the other side, locked in this moment that is going to define their relationship from here on out.

"We've made them wait long enough," Dick says and shrugs off his suit jacket. They're both still in the clothes they've worn to court, minus the shoes.

"Let them," Bruce says, eyes intent on Dick. "They can wait till they're gray, for all I care. I don't want to rush this. We can attribute this to nerves, if it makes you feel any better. It is our first time together, after all."

"Yes..." Dick breathes out, suddenly overcome with the reality of that statement. _His and Bruce's first time._ He's right. It's something Dick wants to savor. Which doesn't mean he wants to wait any longer for it to happen. "Still."

He begins to unbutton his shirt, feeling Bruce's eyes drink in the sight of every new sliver of skin that is revealed.

"Do you... do you want me to help you?" Dick asks once he's done. He's staring at the space between them and balling his fingers into his shirttails.

When his gaze snaps to Bruce's, he's surprised to find barely suppressed heat in it. Bruce has been doing a splendid job of hiding it so far.

Bruce doesn't say anything – his jaw is clenched tightly – but his hands curl into the sheets as Dick scoots closer and reaches out. His palms slide over Bruce's broad chest and shoulders, to help him shrug off his jacket. He's trembling again and he barely manages to pop Bruce's buttons out of their holes.

Dick is so focused on his task (and the naked chest he's revealing) that he doesn't notice the returning concern in Bruce's eyes at first.

"You don't have to do this," Bruce says and takes one of Dick's hands into his own. It's warm, warmer than his own. And Dick already feels like he's burning up.

"I want to."

"I mean all of this."

"I know. And I thought we've been over this: I want to stay with you. Therefore, I want all of this."

Bruce huffs a laugh and the sound alone is enough to make Dick swoon. "Can't argue with that logic."

"Thank you," Dick says and smiles. His triumph, however, doesn't last long in the face of the nerves he's feeling. "Would you... would you kiss me?"

If Bruce is taken aback by the request, he doesn't show it. Instead, he leans forward and brushes a strand of Dick's hair behind his ear. Dick shivers.

"You sure?" Bruce whispers, his mouth still a respectable distance away from Dick's. There have been points during training when they've been closer than this. Much closer.

"Yes," Dick says with conviction. Anything less and he's worried Bruce might abort the whole deal, after all, no matter how enthusiastic Dick is about it.

Bruce nods and hesitates for just another second before he closes the gap between them.

Dick has been waiting for this moment for so long and has been dreaming about it for far longer, and yet it takes him entirely by surprise. He tenses, eyes wide, as Bruce's lips press against his own. It's one thing to imagine a thing happening, and quite another to have it actually happen.

For one thing, Dick has never considered Bruce's overwhelming presence. His barely contained desire. Dick has sort of assumed Bruce would go about this consummation deal with the same efficiency he uses to approach cases as Batman. He would not have assumed Bruce to be this passionate.

Bruce lays him down with his head resting on the pillows and kisses him like he's something precious. Dick moans as he opens his mouth and feels the first flick of Bruce's tongue against his. He twitches, and his cock does, too, despite its confinement in his too-tight trousers. Quickly, he opens his fly for that much relief before he tangles his fingers into Bruce's hair.

Kissing Bruce is—god, he can't describe it but he knows he could do this for hours. Except they don't have hours. (Or maybe Dick doesn't. If he's already this aroused from just kissing, he's not going to last long.)

Dick hooks his legs over Bruce's thighs and uses the leverage to roll his hips against Bruce's. The friction is entirely too delicious. Feeling the bulge in Bruce's pants alone is enough to nearly make Dick come in his underwear.

But Bruce pins down his hips before Dick can rut himself to completion. Dick whines, not knowing whether that's a good thing or a bad thing and not caring either way. All he knows is that he _wants._ Bruce, this, everything. Anything else is unimportant so long as Bruce doesn't stop.

But he does stop kissing Dick. Or more precisely, he stops kissing Dick's lips, and the loss of Bruce's tongue sliding against his own pains Dick deeply. But only for a moment before he's distracted by the feel of Bruce's hot mouth against his neck, kissing a trail down to his collarbones and beyond.

Bruce's warm hands slide beneath Dick's waistband and push his pants down over his ass. Dick's moans are louder now, without Bruce's mouth to muffle them.

Bruce is kissing Dick's navel now, tickling the sensitive skin around it and making Dick squirm.

"Tell me you want this," he says of a sudden, voice rough like the bark of a hemlock tree. "I'll stop if you want me to."

Dick has been trained to follow orders without thinking because it could save their lives at a crucial moment. He would have told Bruce anything he wanted to hear, provided he's not strongly opposed, and right now, the only thing he's strongly opposed to is Bruce stopping.

"Fuck. Please, Bruce, don't stop. I want this. I want _you."_

Bruce slides Dick's waistband down carefully and Dick sucks in a breath as his cock springs free. Bruce's breath is hot against it, Bruce's tongue even hotter. Dick cries out in surprise as Bruce envelops the head of his cock with his mouth. Shit, Bruce is actually sucking him off. If someone had told him a week ago that this would happen, he wouldn't have believed it. He still can't.

Bruce's mouth feels so good that Dick barely notices how the tip of Bruce's finger slips into him until Bruce comments on it.

"You're so open already."

Bruce's thick voice makes Dick feel hot all over and he's already sweating through his clothes. 

"I've been practicing," he admits, somewhat reluctantly. Bruce's eyes grow darker.

"Show me."

If Dick thought he was hot before, he feels like he might incinerate his clothes. Which might be a welcome occurrence, because they're only in the way. Dick feels too hot. He shrugs off his dress shirt and tangles his legs in his pants in his struggle to get out of them.

Once Dick is completely naked, Bruce hands him a bottle of lube that he had apparently stashed beneath the pillows. Dick blushes brighter to imagine that Bruce had also been anticipating this night.

With trembling fingers and a pounding heart, Dick slicks himself up. He spreads his legs wide to give Bruce a good view, takes himself in hand, and slides two fingers into his hole. Bruce makes a noise between a groan and a growl as he watches them go all the way inside. Which isn't that far given the angle, but Dick tries. He fucks himself on his fingers and squeezes his own cock, hoping that Bruce enjoys watching him like this.

Biting his lip and letting his head roll back, he adds another finger, which slides in just as easily as the first two.

"God, Bruce, please. I want you."

Saying this out loud would have been unthinkable an hour ago, but now Dick is desperate. He can't wait any longer. And so, it seems, can't Bruce. His cock is erect and sheathed in a condom, and he didn't even bother taking his pants off. Dick swallows. He looks even hotter like this, cock jutting out of his fly, and it makes feel Dick even more naked. But somehow that feels right to him, like Bruce should have the upper hand in this.

Bruce applies some more lube to himself and to Dick. It's cool and slick, and Dick moans as Bruce curls his fingers into him, presumably to test out how ready he is. Bruce's fingers are thicker than his and hard from years of training, and it feels so good. Dick grips the sheets and wiggles his hips, trying to take the fingers deeper. 

"Sure you want this?" Bruce asks, voice low.

Dick nods frantically. How much more often does he have to say it? And besides, they're _married,_ for Christ's sake. Bruce can do pretty much whatever he wants with Dick now and it wouldn't be illegal.

A shaky breath escapes him when he feels Bruce's cock press against him. Finally. Fuck, it feels so good to just have Bruce rub his cockhead against his hole. The moment it breaches him, Dick lets his head fall back and breathes deep, trying to relax. Bruce's cock feels a lot wider than it looks, but Dick is determined to take it all. There's no turning back now. Not that Dick would ever have considered that.

The best thing about this, however, is not how Bruce feels, but how he _sounds._ His breathing has deepened and every now and then he can't suppress a groan. It makes Dick's knees weak. Every time Bruce grunts, he relaxes just a bit more, which makes it easier to take Bruce. He's thrusting shallowly into Dick, as though he's holding back out of consideration.

Dick takes hold of Bruce's shoulders, intending to pull him down on top of him, but Bruce is like a rock. So Dick improvises and pulls himself up instead, using the new angle to fuck himself on Bruce's cock and drive it deeper.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside me," Dick whispers right into Bruce's ear and delights in the way the man shudders against him.

It has the desired effect: Bruce pins him to the mattress with his own weight and kisses him again. Dick tangles his fingers into Bruce's hair, the way he's always dreamed of doing, as Bruce rolls his hips and thrusts into him. Dick is close, he can feel it. His balls are so tight it's a wonder they haven't emptied themselves yet. It's as if he were waiting for Bruce to give him the order.

"Bruce, I..."

"It's all right, Dick. I've got you. Tell me what you need."

"I need to— please let me..." Dick digs his fingers harder into Bruce's hair and shoulder. "Please let me come."

Bruce falters for a moment, but then he shifts, taking Dick's straining cock into a sure grip and kissing his forehead.

"Go ahead," he says, pumping Dick's erection in time with his thrusts until Dick is twitching uncontrollably. “That’s it, boy. Let it all out.”

Dick sucks in a breath like a sob and heat explodes through him as he comes in pulses over his own chest, wrung out of him by Bruce’s strong hand.

He whites out for a moment and is still trembling by the time he comes around again, just in time to watch Bruce’s brows draw together as his own orgasm washes over him. His hips stutter and he groans, and Dick thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. And it’s his now. A treasured experience. Something to look back on when he’s cold and lonely. (He hopes he gets to experience this for many more nights to come, and that he won’t ever have to spend them alone again.)

Dick kisses Bruce again and brushes his sweat-slick hair away from his forehead. This man is so beautiful and he is Dick's now. A huge smile blooms on his face at the thought and there's no holding it back.

"Dick..." Bruce says reverently and rocks into him one last time.

Dick moans. He loves the feeling of Bruce's flexing cock inside him and it's almost disappointing to feel it grow soft. Almost, because what's more important is that Bruce hasn't yet pulled away from him and closed himself off again. He's stroking Dick's arm, his neck, his face, and Dick kisses the inside of Bruce's palm, then his lips again. He needs to take his fill before Bruce inevitably decides that he was wrong to do this.

For now, he is content to kiss Dick back, leisurely, without any of the urgency of before.

"Was I too rough?" Bruce asks.

"You were perfect," Dick says and means it. "Just perfect."

He might have to adjust his opinion in the morning, when the rush of endorphins has died down. He knows he is going to be so sore from this, but it was worth it. Dick feels like he's floating on cloud nine, like this really is the beginning of their honeymoon, because he couldn't be any happier. 

Or maybe he could be if he could be free to confess his feelings and know that Bruce returned them in kind. But Dick doesn't want to risk this moment. He's not sure he could take it either, whatever Bruce's answer would be. Perhaps especially not if Bruce confessed to loving him, too.

This is good enough. This is already more than Dick has ever hoped to get.

Dick's head jerks around to face the door as it suddenly clicks shut, but of course he can't see anything through the curtain that divides the bed from the rest of the room. The witnesses just left, he realizes with a start. Embarrassment filters through him. He forgot all about them. God, they listened to him and Bruce... He didn't really think this through when they agreed to do this.

"They're gone now," Bruce says and Dick's brain needs a moment to unpack that statement. "Get some rest. We've won the case."

Does he think Dick had not heard, or does he... cold creeps down Dick's spine as Bruce moves away from Dick and gets off the bed without another word, without another backward glance toward Dick. A sudden panic grips Dick, freezing him to the spot and making him unable to stop Bruce from leaving.

This can't have all been an act for the benefit of the witnesses, can it?

Dick lets himself fall back down. Fuck. _Don't do that to me, Bruce._

More importantly, he can't do that to himself. Knowing Bruce, he's going to beat himself up over what he has done to Dick, imagining it to have been something big and unforgivable, when it was something Dick had wanted them to do.

This man can be impossible at times. Good thing that Dick can be impossible, too. He can be tenacious when he wants to be and he is sure as hell not going to let Bruce get away with wallowing in his guilt or whatever it is he has set out to do.

Dick breathes through the ache in his chest, his determination the only thing that manages to soothe it. After a couple of centering breaths, he rolls himself off the bed awkwardly and trudges toward the bathroom on wobbling legs. He can hear the shower running. 

Good, that means Bruce will have nowhere else to run when Dick confronts him. Maybe he'll just make his case on his knees, show Bruce just how willing he is to see this marriage thing through. And not just because he doesn't want to go with George and Clara. There's no going back to the way things were between, and now that Dick had a taste of what their life could be like, he doesn't want to either. Bruce is bound to realize that Dick is serious about this and that Bruce did nothing wrong, so he might as well stop closing himself off already.

Dick is just going to make sure that Bruce comes to that realization faster. He can be _very_ persuasive like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Warm Days in January” by Donald Revell.


End file.
